drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Beard
|species = Raposa |role = Pirate |games = |fur = Light Grey |age = Adult |gender = Male |home = Raposa Village |boxcolor = #737384 }} Pirate Beard is a stereotypical pirate Raposa that appears in Drawn to Life, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He is rescued from the Conch Ruins. Originally, he and his two crew mates were regarded as a dangerous nuisance to the Raposa Village. Pirate Beard proves his honor and worth in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter when he serves as the captain of Turtle Rock. Pirate Beard was originally not a villager of the Raposa Village; he was the captain of Raposa pirates as they went everywhere in their ship pirating everybody they could find. They eventually got stuck and trapped by the Shadow in the Conch Ruins, but were saved by The Hero. The pirates threatened to attack the Raposa Village until The Mayor promised them that they could have the newly-found pirate ship if they didn't cause any trouble. Appearance Pirate Beard is an adult male grey furred Raposa. He wears a light brown pirate hat and a red bandana on his head. He appears to wear a yellow earring in each of his ears. He wears a yellow shirt along with a dark grey vest and matching pants. Story Drawn to Life When Pirate Beard is rescued, he returns to the village with his crew to begin plundering the Raposa. The Mayor promises them a ship if they don't attack anyone. The pirates agree and live in their new home. Later on Pirate Beard announces a treasure hunt around the world which the villagers can choose to come on. Indee decides to join the crew and Jowee is offered a chance but doesn't take it so he can stay in the village with Mari. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In the Wii version Pirate Beard does not have much of a role in the story. It is implied that he returned from his treasure hunt due to the fact his ship is still in the village. Throughout the games Pirate Beard will ask the player requests which they can choose to either accept or not. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In the DS sequel Pirate Beard is one of the few Raposa not to be kidnapped by the shadow portals. He attempts to save the villagers by taking them to his ship which is however been stolen. The Creator soon sends Turtle Rock to collect the Raposa and take them on a voyage around the world to restore color and rescue the kidnapped Heather. Pirate Beard serves as a primary figure to the crew as he drives the ship to other islands. He sadly vanished with every other Raposa when Mike woke up from his coma. Trivia * Pirate Beard has no facial hair to speak of, but adopted his name due to the ferocity of its sound. * In the Wii version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Pirate Beard has orange fur instead of grey. In addition, he has grown a large curling mustache. * His idle sprite in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter is pointing and has one eye closed. * In The Next Chapter, he is often referred to as "The Captain". * Pirate Beard attempts to flirt with Mari throughout the first game. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= |width=auto |height=110px }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= |width=auto |height=110px }} Media |-|Screenshots= File:PirateBeard.png|Pirate Beard asking Jowee if he wants treasure. File:SailTogether.png|Pirate Beard working together with Crazy Barks while a Hero watches. File:PirateBeard1.png|Pirate Beard taking control of the situation. PirateBeard set sail.png|Pirate Beard gets ready to set course for another village. JoweeCantFindMari.png|Jowee prevents Pirate Beard from setting sail. DockingAtLavasteam.png|Pirate Beard announcing Turtle Rock's docking at Lavasteam. |-|Misc= File:PirateBeardWii.png|Pirate Beard as he appears in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). |-|Videos= ---- Category:Raposa Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Missing Sprites Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Raposa Village Category:Turtle Rock